The present invention is directed to a novel structure for a feminine tampon and, as well, a method for forming the same. The invention, more particularly, relates to a unique coating for an otherwise conventional tampon which, thereby, will reduce the release of fibers from the tampon and resultingly, will remove from the tampon a means by which bacteria is transported from the vagina to the uterus and the entire system of the user
More particularly, the medical literature has recognized a correlation between the use of tampons containing high absorbency materials and increased incident of Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS) and other conditions. See for example "The Incidence of Toxic Shock Syndrome in Northern California. 1972 thru 1983" by Petitti, Reingold, and Chin, Journal of the American Medical Association, 1986, 255 (3); "A review of the Epidemiologic studies of Toxic Shock Syndrome," by Stallones, Internal Medicine Annual, 1982 June 96 (6 PT 2).; "The Toxic Shock Syndrome Revisited" by Kass, Postgraduate Medical Journal, (1985) 61 (Suppl. 1); and "Effects of Tampon Materials on the Invitro Physiology of Toxic Shock Syndrome Strain of Staphylococcus Aureus", by Ingham, Eady, Holland, and Gowland, Medical Micro biology, Volume 20 (1985) 87-95.
The above are but representative of the many publications which exist that have suggested a relationship between the use of tampons and the incidence of TSS which, more particularly, have suggested that the more absorbent the tampon, the greater is the occurrence of TSS.
The present invention may, accordingly, be viewed as a response to the above problems associated with high absorbency tampons and, more particularly, may be viewed as an attempt to provide a tampon of suitable absorbency which will not have associated therewith the problem of fiber release evidenced in prior art tampons.
The inventor is unaware of any prior art patents which address the above problem or which are otherwise relevant to the invention as set forth herein.